A Meeting with Maleficent
by Magic Mischief
Summary: Hi! My first story so dont get mad. Willa and Charlene are at the Wonders pavilion when they unexpectedly find a certain OT.


I'm new here, here's my story. Sorry about the title, I couldn't think of one. So here we go… oh man….

**If I owned kingdom keepers, willa would be in the books more. But she's not. And I don't own kingdom keepers.**

A Meeting With Maleficent

I ran through the Wonders of Life Pavilion, practically hyperventilating as I tried to find my way around through the intense darkness. Finn had given us all partners to stay with, but, of course, I lost mine. Just my luck that the minute Charlene walked away, the Overtakers found me! Oh, god I hope Charlie's okay! I'll find her later, I have worse things to worry about now.

Suddenly, I hear someone walking behind me. I whipped my head around, to see only my shadow. Still, I pick up the pace a little.

Then I hear a slight ruffle, like fabric moving.

"Okay Charlie, hilarious, now stop trying to scare me!" I hear nothing. "Charlie…?" Still, nothing.

"I haven't found _Charlie_ yet _, _but I'm sure she'll come when she hears your screams of terror and pleas for mercy." Replied a raspy voice. The voice my fellow DHI's had come to know - and hate.

"Maleficent."

"Oh, a smart one, I see. Now, hand me the pen, and I will end your life fairly painless and quickly, instead of long and torturously." Somehow she could make the word 'painless' sound worse than 'rip your brains out through your ear'.

"Why would I have it?" I sounded braver than I felt, trust me.

"Then you _will_ tell me where it is and how to get it!"

"Not even in your dreams."

"Oh, I think I will get the information I want."

I didn't even have time to think about what she meant before the room filled with light, which I noticed was coming from a ball of electricity forming in her hands.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"No."

"Your choice."

I braced myself.

The lightning hit me square in the chest.

I bit my lip. I would _not_ give her the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Tell. Me. Now. "She said again.

"No…" I said. This time, less confident. I hope she didn't notice. She cackled. Yeah, she noticed.

Zap! Another one, square in the chest. I whimpered.

"Oh, a reaction, finally. Now tell me."

"…."

"TELL ME! WHERE IS THE PEN!"

She got another ball of lightning ready. As it hit me, I couldn't help it. I screamed.

"WILLA! WILLA, WHERE ARE YOU!" I saw Charlie run in. Maleficent stopped zapping me at the distraction and turned around. Seeing the witch, Charlie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh." Charlie muttered. "Not good." I probably would've laughed, if I was in a different situation.

"Come to join the party, have we?"

"Crap."

Meanwhile, I couldn't move. Pain. Ugh.

**Charlie's POV…..15 min. ago….**

We wandered through the Wonders pavilion, occasionally stopping to take a second look at something. Finn wanted us to "find anything that could help us figure out the OT's big plan." What that was, I dunno. But here we are, me and Willa. Looking for something that probably isn't here.

This was moving too slow.

"We should split up. It'll go faster."

Willa looked at me, "I dunno. You know Finn's rules. And its dark."

"What are you, scared? Oh come on, there's obviously nothing in here. We'll meet at the exit in a half hour. Kay?"

"Fine. But if anything happens, we call for backup, then find each other."

"Backup, got it."

With that, I turned down the hallway and left Willa.

'Wonders' was a confusing pavilion. When it was open, my mom and my sister loved it. I, however, wasn't too fond of the place. I don't know why, I just wasn't.

I looked around for a while, what were we trying to find, anyway?

Then I heard something. A bit like a faraway voice talking.

It was ….. asking for something… I think I'm imagining things.

Wait, no. there it was again. 'where is the pen'

What?

Wait. The pen. As in _Walt's_ pen. Crap! Where's Willa?

I heard a scream… from a person, in a lot of pain, I assume.

Then, my heart skipped a beat.

_That person was Willa!_

Immediately, I started to run to where I heard the scream.

"WILLA! WILLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, as loud as possible. Then, I remembered something.

_Call for backup. _I pressed speed dial number whatever on my phone…and…

"_Hello?"_

"FINN! HELP! WILLA'S IN TROUBLE! COME! NOW!"

Then, I hung up.

I ran into the room where the screams were coming from and stopped.

Maleficent.

Shooting lightning out of her hands.

Into my best friend, who was collapsed, very likely unconscious, onto the carpet.

I got mad. Then, I realized. All I had to do was distract her, until Finn got here with the pen, stabbed her, and we all live happily ever after. Kind of. A girl can dream, cant she?

**Willa's POV….**

Uuuuggghhh….

Ouch.

"Charlie?"

"Im here, Willa." Charlie called out. She ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ow."

"Sorry…"

"Aww, how _sweet" _the evil green fairy called out. "The _brave _little girl trying to save her little friend."

"Finn's coming," Charlie whispered to me. "You're gonna be ok."

"But now, our little reunion is over. And I must get back to doing what I came here to do."

With that, Maleficent waved her hand and Charlie _flew_ across the room, into a wall. As she got back up, Maleficent made an electric cage-thingy. Charlie was trapped.

She continued to talk to Charlie, "Now, _you _will tell me what I need to know." Then, she smiled evilly. She pointed a boney green finger at me "Or _she_ will suffer."

"Don't do it! Don't tell her!" I screamed.

Maleficent zapped me with all she had. And didn't stop.

"Tell me! Or she DIES! Mhuahahahaha!"

This is it. I'm dead. I'm gonna die, right here right now. On the dirty, carpeted floor of The Wonders of Life pavilion. Listening to an evil witch cackling.

"I'll tell you where it is!" a girl's voice. Not Charlie's. It was Amanda's. The lights flicked on. "It's right HERE!"

I watched the electricity stop flowing. I watched Amanda stab Maleficent with Walt's pen. And I watched, happily, as Maleficent crumbled to the ground.

Jess ran up to me, then Charlie, then Finn. Soon, all six of them were crowded around me, telling me that I'd be fine, that they're gonna get me to a hospital, asking me if I was ok.

But blackness was creeping into the sides of my vision. Their voices were getting more distant.

I heard one last thing: jess frantically calling "Willa? Willa! Stay with me! Willa...you….have…to…."

Then, everything went black. My body went numb, my head cleared, and I couldn't hear them anymore… I tried calling out…. But I couldn't…..and I was…..getting…really…tired….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Beep…..beep….beep…..beep…beep_

What is that noise?

Oh, everything hurts!

I opened my eyes a little, to see a bright light, so I quickly shut them.

Am I dead? What if I'm dead?

_Beep..beep..beep..beep.._

The noise sped up?

"_Whoa, what's happening?"_ Was that…. Finn?

"_I dunno… maybe a nightmare?" _Amanda!

C'mon, open your eyes….. wake up!

Apparently, coaching yourself helps, because, slowly, I began to wake up.

"uuugghhhh"

"Willa! You're up!" that was Finn.

"… ehh…" C'mon brain….words!

"You okay?" Amanda asked

"Ow…" ok, that was a start…

"Yeah, Maleficent got ya pretty good, huh?" Finn said.

"Am I dead?" I asked. They just laughed.

"Thank god, you aren't."

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You saved my life."

"Haha….yeah. I've been wanting to stab Maleficent for quite some time now."

"Where's Charlie?"

She's fine. She's back at the hotel room, with the others." Finn answered.

"Hotel?"

"wha- oh, yeah. We get to stay in a hotel for two more weeks, free, because Disney is working on fixing some problems with the DHI's."

"Oh. Wait- two more weeks? How long have I been out?"

"a week and a half." He answered, smiling sheepishly.

"What! When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow."

"And…. Did they catch her?"

"huh?" Finn was confused

"No, Willa. Sorry. She got away before we could tie her up." Luckily, Amanda was smarter.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, we won't let her get you again."

"Oh, she'll get me again, she's evil, it's what she does, but it won't matter, because I know that you'll always be there to scream cheesy, heroic lines, then stab her with a pen and save my butt."

With that they all laughed.

…

**Author's note: Haha… I quite like the way that turned out. Sorry for the cheesy ending. This is my first story, ever, like I literally started writing this 10 min. after I got a account! Then I had to wait 2 days to post it. Ugh.**

**How do you people do this? I mean, less than halfway through I'm like "k its gotta be more than 1000 words now." Then, I look and its 345 words! It killed me! Took me 4 hours to write it!**

**There needed to be more fanfics about Willa (my favorite character), so I took action!**

**And I don't know what genre this is, or what it should be rated!**

**K, so love it or hate it!**

**Review! Tell me what you liked, what you think I should improve! Like I said, 1****st**** fanfic ever!**

And remember,

**Kingdom Keepers Rule!**

Bye!

p.s., write more fics with willa in them!


End file.
